The Spirit of The Pigtailed Ninja
by crazydud619dx
Summary: A unknown guy, moved to Sooga, and is jealous of Garu. He leaves threats to get rid of Garu, forever. But will revenge be so sweet?
1. Meeting a jealous Quien

It was the beginning of another day in Sooga Village.

Everyone was waking up from another sleep. Peace and quiet, at least for now.

The chefs was getting ready to open up the Goh-Rong. And was starting to cook their Ja-Jang noodles.

"Dada, Give these bowls to the costumers. NOW!" the chiefs screamed.

"_Jeez don't those 3 ever get me a raise? I work my butt of to get as much money as possible. Oh well." _Dada thought.

Then a few seconds later, he approached Pucca and Ching at a table.

"Here are your noodles. Enjoy." Then Dada walked off a bit sad. _"I don't get enough respect from anyone. Oh well, at least Pucca care for my feelings and Ring-Ring notices me now."_ Dada thought, feeling a bit happy now.

* * *

**Garu's P.O.V**

I just got up from sleeping. I've done everything, I brushed my teeth, set my alarm, all of that. But after all of that sure made my hungry. I should go to the Goh-Rong, as always. Besides, maybe I can find Pucca there with the others.

Then I opened my front door, and left. I was almost there until some unknown guy stopped me in my tracks.

"Your not getting to the Goh-Rong, that fast." The unknown guy said.

_'How the hell did this guy know I was heading to the Goh-Rong to eat? I'm pretty sure he can't read minds.' Garu wondered._

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Quien. I've heard that you're the best ninja and town." Quien said while stopping to catch his breathe. "But, you don't even look like a ninja! How can people like you? Just look at you!" Quien said while scanning Garu's arms for any muscle. "I mean, just look at those arms, you look like you barely can do any push-ups!" Quien said confedintley as he was satisfied at how he was angering Garu.

_'Wait, so now he's discriminating me? I mean, sure I don't look like the ninja type. But I'm only 15 years old and all that ninja training paid off. So I don't know what the hell this guy is talking about.' Garu thought, trying to calm himself down._

"Ok, first of all. My name is Garu, Second of all, I already know that I don't look like the ninja type except my Pigtailed hair. And you really have no right to talk about my muscles., I mean, you don't even know how long I've been training. I've been training for **YEARS **and my shirt doesn't show my muscles that well." Garu said, letting out his angry calmly.

"Yeah, nice story you have there. Not if you excuse me, I'm gonna go find some hot babes to find." Quien said, while smirking at Garu.

'Oh great, now he's another Aybo. Bu at least he isn't a show off.' Garu though while going to the Goh-Rong.

Ahh, finally. That strong aroma of food made me took a seat, and getting ready to eat some delicious Ja-Jang noodles.

* * *

**Pucca's P.O.V**

Me and Ching was walking through the streets of Sooga until some unsual boy stopped us in our tracks.

"Well hello their beautiful. How about me and you get some grub at the Goh-Rong?" Quien said in a flirty tone.

Pucca and Ching just nodded, wondering who that guy is.

'Who is that guy? I only known him for 2 minutes and now he's trying to ask me out on a date?' Pucca thought.

"Uh, sorry. I'm dating someone else." Pucca said cautiously.

"Aww, don't deny babe. Besides, I'm pretty sure that guy of yours isn't manly enough to even do the things a real man can." Quien said in a flirty tone again.

Well after the two girls heard that. Pucca whispered to Ching. "That guy has a lot of talk he loves to do….but, he is cute." Pucca said to Ching.

"I know, but, should we even talk to this guy? He seems a bit…..weird." Ching said cautious.

"We will see. But I have a bad feeling about him." Pucca said back.

Then Pucca and Ching stopped whispering and Pucca started to talk to Quien.

"Well, I actually love my boyfriend. Pucca said as she pointed to Garu who was running towards them.

_'Garu is Pucca's boyfriend! This must be a joke, right? I mean, he isn't even that fit. But seems like we have to fix that.'_ Quien thoughted, leaving a evil grin on his face.


	2. A evil plan

"Hi Garu!" Pucca and Ching said while waving at him.

"Hi." Garu waved back.

'_Damn, he's back. Hmm, I wonder why he's here. It must have to do with Pucca.' _Garu thought while staring at Quien.

"Woah, chill out dude. I don't like it when other guys stare at me like that. Unless your gay or something." Quien said to Garu.

"I could care less for your insane insults." Garu said with a comeback.

'_Wow, this Garu kid has a lot of guts. Hmm, I have a great idea. Maybe I can find one of his enemies and team up with them. That should even out the score.' _Quien thought

"See you later babes….and Garu." Quien said. Then he walked off into the shadows. The wind hid his body and he couldn't be seen anymore.

"Thank god he's gone. He was starting to get weird and what was that all about Garu?" Ching said, wondering what was Quien's problem.

"I have no idea. But it seems like he's just another Aybo." Garu said. Then Ching and Pucca giggled.

"Say, where is Aybo anyway?" Garu asked

"Maybe he's at the Goh-Rong." Ching suggested.

"Maybe. Anyways, I'll see you later." Garu said.

"Ok, bye." Pucca and Ching said, then they waved at Garu who was walking off.

* * *

**Quien's P.O.V**

I walked off into the forest. I kept walking until I heard some swords clashing against each other. So I checked the clearing and saw Gary defending himself from an ambush of ninjas. One of the ninjas seemed like their leader, and had a dark purple ninja suit on instead of a black one like the rest of the ninjas. He had a samuri ponytail once he took off his mask. And had twin swords in both of his hands.

I walked a little closer to see some more action and what's going on. And as it seems, Garu beaten that one ninja. I knew I had to do something, something so sweat. I know very powerful kicks but I only use them at occasional times, and this was one of them.

So I jumped out of the trees while Garu was trying to catch his breathe. Then I kicked him in his back and started throwing fast, undodgable punches. Lucky for Garu, he was able to doge a few of them but his luck was changing. As much I knew this guy is a ninja and seemed very skilled trained, I still have the upper hand. It was a five minute battle, it was finished when I delivered the final blow to Garu. He went flying through the air. Then I felt someone touch my shoulder. It was that purple suited ninja. I was going to ask what his name was but then he broke the silenced.

"Nice skills…umm….what's your name?"

"I'm Quien and your….."

"…..Tobe. I'm the leader of my clan but I can only trust a few of them. Their not very skilled." Tobe said.

"But Master Tobe, then why do you bring us on all of your attempts to beat Garu?" Charles said.

"**Charles! **What did I tell you of speaking that in public!" Tobe grunted angrily.

"Uhh…..Umm. Never mind!" Charles said. And then he ran off with the other ninjas.

"What was that about?" Quien asked.

"Long story. Anyways, I have a question." Tobe said.

"Sure, what is it."

"Do you hate Garu?" Tobe asked.

"Oh, that guy with the _pigtails_? Well, I don't hate him. I'm a bit jealous of him and I _despise _him. He has something I want." Quien said back.

"Jealous huh? Well it's enough for him to keep beating me, foiling all of my plans. But anyways, what exactly do you want from him?" Tobe asked again.

"He's dating that girl with the two buns. She doesn't deserve Garu." Quien said.

"Wait, you want to date _Pucca?_ I don't like her because she always keeps ruining my plans. And now that Garu shown his affection to her. Their making me _**sick.**_" Tobe said.

"I see, well first let's get rid of her lover boy, Garu first." Quien said.

"Agreed. Let's discuss this in lair, I've been waiting myself for a plan." Tobe said.

"Very well." Quien said as he followed Tobe to his lair.

* * *

"Alright. I've prepared myself this plan for a month now. Anyways, as you see, I have my sword as you can see it over there." Tobe said as he pointed to his sword on the floor. "I saw what you did to Garu, and I what you to catch him off guard like you did back there. Then try keeping him on the ground and I will stab cut of his arms, as he will be defenseless. Then I'll stab him through his stomach. He should be dead by then. And from what you did, it seemed like you hurted him pretty bad. So this shouldn't be hard." Tobe said.

"Alright." Quien said.

"This will be Garu's last day of living before he faces evil and **VENGANCE.**" Tobe said.

"His luck is running out." Quien said.

"That sly firewasp will be _no more._" Tobe said.


	3. A injured Garu?

I finally update this. Sorry for the wait. I've been slowed down with school and life drama. But anyways, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Garu feels himself free flying through the air, as it seems like he's dreaming. Unfortionally for him, he wasn't. Garu then open his eyes and realized he was flying through the sky, just wondering what happened to him. Then he remembered that Quien attacked him unexpectedly and kicked him into the air.

After 10 seconds he was on the ground, but he managed to land on his feet. He tried to stand up but he couldn't, so he was lying on the green grass until Pucca found him.

"Oh my gosh, what happened Garu!" Pucca worried.

"I was fighting Tobe and Quien attacked me from behind." Garu cautiously said. "So then I went flying through the air and I landed on my feet but I think their broken or something." Garu replied, looking at his legs.

"Oh dear, I knew it that he was up to no good. Here let me help you up." Pucca said while trying to get Garu to stand up, but Garu couldn't. So then Pucca picked him up and ran all the way to go Goh-Rong.

While then, Aybo and Ching was at a table, eating their food. So Pucca sat Garu next to Aybo. And then ran into the kitchen to make some soup.

"So Garu, what's up?" Aybo said.

"Ahh, same old stuff, and not for sparing today." Garu said, hoping that Aybo wouldn't out what happened to him.

"What! But why?" Aybo said, in a upset, sad tone.

"Let's just say that I was in a hard, fought battle and my legs are in no condition to doing any sparring after all of that running." Garu lied, hoping Aybo haven't noticed anything suspicious yet. Then Pucca came and sat Garu's soup on the table, even though he didn't ask for any. Then Pucca sat down next to Garu and started talking to Ching.

Garu just sat there quietly and ate his soup. Then Garu broke the silence.

"Aybo, you have some competition." Garu said.

"Who?" Aybo questioned.

"A guy named Quien." Garu said back. And eventually, that's when Quien entered the Goh-Rong. When he entered, he glanced over the tables until he saw the PigTailed ninja, Garu.

"Oh look, it's that ninja who's weak. Uhh…what's your name again?" Quien asked to Garu.

"I'm Garu, now please go bother someone else unless you want you want to put yourself in danger." Garu said calmly.

"Please don't bother us." Pucca said firmly.

"Aww, come on babe, you can't deny me. Besides, why do you even like this guy? I mean, what the fuck has he done to make you like him, he hypnotized you with a potion? Come on Pucca, why don't you date a real man, like me." Quien flirted.

"Guys, let's just leave." Garu suggested.

"Aww, is _"Garu the ninja" _scared? I thought you was ninja not a wimp." Quien smirked in satisfaction at the look of Garu's face.

Garu was about to attack Quien but he couldn't cause of his injured legs.

"So you have injured legs huh? Hmm…so tell me, does a ninja like you feel pain like **this!"** Quien said as he kicked Garu's legs and then ran out of the Goh-Rong.

"You bitch!" Garu said holding his leg.

"What the hell was that all about Garu?" Ching asked.

"I don't know, but he's being an ass, and that's your competition Aybo." Garu said still squinting in pain.

"Him! I'm up again him! He's not worth my time. **HIYA!"** Aybo said ripping off his shirt.

"He's a jerk." Pucca and Ching said.

* * *

**At Tobe's House**

"Charles, just drop it already! I already know about the Garu shit, just stop nagging me to death!" Tobe said an aggrivation.

"Fine, maybe you'll talk to Quien over there instead of your own **CLAN!"** Charles said furiously, and then left.

"Tobe, I have good news and it's about Garu." Quien said.

"Yes go on." Tobe said, listening closely for details.

"Well I just found out that when I kicked Garu into the sky, I injured his legs, then I made it worse. So apparently, he's open for an attack." Quien said

"So Garu is helpless? And is open for an ambush? Excellent." Tobe said in satisfaction.

"So now is the time for an attack, right? I want to slaughter that wimp, and make Pucca mine." Quien said impatiently.

"Slow down kid, you'll get your time to love your love mate. Just wait until tonight, at 9 P.M, right on the dot. We'll attack him at that time, at his house. Am I clear?" Tobe said.

"Alright." Quien said. "_It will be time for him. He'll be no more." _Quien and Tobe said, laughing evily.


	4. Never Give Up Without a Fight

Ok, so obviously, I updated sooner then what I expected, don't know why though. Anyways, enjoy another chapter!

* * *

"I'm gonna tell you guys now, even though I'm a bit injured…" "Injured! Your worse then "A bit injured" Garu, You told me yourself that you felt like your legs are broken!" Pucca chimed in. "Iknow but anyways, I think this Quien guy needs to learns a lesson. Even if Quien is stronger then me, _I'm not gonna give up without a good fight_,Aybo, you already know this to." Garu said.

"I've always been a determined ninja, I tried gaining my family's honor, but that will have to wait."

"But Garu, you can't do that in this condition!" Pucca worried.

"I know Pucca, which is exactly why I'm waiting until 9:00 P.M. tonight, for me to be at my full strength, unless my legs get hurt again." Garu said. "I know I might risk my life against this but it's either now or never. He've been to much of a punk lately and tried to flirt with Pucca and Ching, well this needs to stop." Garu said.

"**HE WHAT!" **Aybo angrily said. What his face expression to Garu meant "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Look.

"Aybo, when you was with your dad, Quien tried flirting with me and Pucca." Ching said.

"We'll he's gonna have to face me. Guys you know how much I hate it when other guys try flirting with Ching!" Aybo angrily said. "Well he did the same thing to me Aybo. But I'm really not that surprised." Garu said.

"If only we could somehow find his weakspot. I'm pretty sure he has one" Pucca suggested. "Well, I'll find that weakspot of his, tonight." Garu said.

After that, Garu tried to walk out of the Goh-Rong but he couldn't cause of his injured legs. "Here, let me help you." Pucca said who picked him up. After a second, Pucca and Garu started to blush. It wasn't long until Garu broke the silence.

"Pucca, would you…uh…stay with me tonight." Garu nervously said.

"Yes, I will, anything to protect you Garu." Pucca happily said.

After that, Aybo and Ching just stared at each other until they realized Pucca and Garu left.

Pucca was holding Garu and was running at light speed. Eventually they appeared at Garu's house.

"No, I still have the booby trap stuff, I'll set them off." Garu said, then he took out his sword and opened the door with his own sword. Even though he couldn't move his legs.

"Ok Pucca, just watch your step, I haven't set the booby traps off yet." Garu said.

"Ok." Pucca calmly said, then she picked Garu up again and set him down when they was in his house. Then Garu just set off some light switch that had stripes on it. After that, Pucca started to yawn and so did Garu, then he remembered that he was gonna face Quien tonight, but he couldn't sense he's not a full strength.

"Oh well, I guess that fight will have to wait until tomorrow." Garu said, then he fell on the floor. Pucca giggled when she saw Garu sucking his thumb. Then she layed down and laid lext to Garu, after a few minutes she gave Garu a kiss on the cheek. After a few minutes, Pucca fell asleep to. But the thing was Pucca and Garu didn't realised they were being watched by one of Tobe's ninjas. Then the ninja left and ran to Tobe's lair. Once he got to Tobe's lair, he slammed the door open.

"Ugh, that's the third door this week!" Tobe said. "Anyways, did you see anything interesting, for the attack." Tobe asked the ninja.

"Yes, right now. Garu is asleep and Pucca is there, with him to." The ninja said.

"Pucca is there? Hmm…alright. We're gonna need another approach to keep her out of the picture." Tobe said.

"Well, I have the perfect idea. Nothing complicated, real simple. All we have to do is break into Garu's house quietly and just stab him, right in the chest. His little _I won't give up without a fight _spirt won't even have any time for a fight!" Quien said.

"Now come on, let's go. It's 9:00 P.M. Let's slaughter that ninja." Quien smirked.

"Alright." Tobe said. Then Quien and Tobe left.

They took a shortcut through the forest and then approached Garu's house.

"Alright, we're gonna have to break the kitchen window to get in. He has booby traps set all over his house." Tobe said.

Then Tobe and Quien went to the kitchen window. Eventually, they broke into Garu's house. But luckily, Garu heard the glass crashing to the floor. He got up and went into the kitchen. When he saw what was happening, he knew that they was trying to ambush him. Quien tried stabbing Garu's chest, but Garu luckily dodged it. He then jumped Tobe and gave him a good kick, so Tobe was out of his house. At least for now. Quien took that opportunity to punch Garu's stomach. Garu simply took that as a grain of salt, but then he started to feel sick and pain.

"Ugh, what the hell did you do to my stomach?" Garu said, who was on the floor holding his stomach.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you. My punches and kicks are very powerful and can take away your muscle usage. So obviously, you won't be able to move a muscle." Quien smirked.

"Damn you, if I die because of you. I swear, I will make your life a living hell." Garu smirked back.

"Really? And how exactly will you do that when your dead?" Quien said.

"A ninja has his ways, punk." Garu said, who just jumped over Quien. But sadly, Quien was quick enough and flung his sword to the other side if him, which cutted Garu's stomach and half. It wasn't long before blood started coming out of Garu.

"I told you I will make your life a living hell, ad you disagree. Well we'll see tomorrow." Garu said, as his voice fainted slowly.

Garu's body was still lying on the floor, but his spirit was still strong. _'I won't give up without a fight.' _Echoed to Garu's spirit.

"Silly fool, your dead. Well, have a nice **AFTER LIFE!" **Quien evily laughed. Then he walked out of Garu's house and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**In The Morning**

Pucca woke up. She looked and she didn't see Garu in the bed. She started to worry. She eventually got up and went into the kitchen when something stopped her tracks.

A dead, weightless, half cut body was laying on the kitchen floor. And it was Garu's face she saw on the floor. Then she started to cry. She kept crying for hours. Then she called Ching and Aybo.

"Hello?" Ching asked.

"Ching, I need help. Garu is dead!" Pucca said, starting to cry again.

"W-What! This can't be possible. Pucca, how do you know this?" Ching worried.

"Because I'm in his kitchen floor!" Pucca cried.

"Me and Aybo will come down there to comfort you Pucca." Ching sadly said. Then she hung up.

'He said he _never gives up without a fight_, and now it cost him his life.' Pucca said in her mind. But what she didn't know was that Garu was watching her sobering over his lost.

'_Don't worry Pucca. I will protect you and get the bitch back. I'm still alive.'_ Garu's spirit said

* * *

Ok, I know this is a sad chapter and all. But I'll just say that hope is not lost. At least for Pucca…


	5. The Unspeakable, And Mindflowing Ideas

Pucca sat there, on Garu's kitchen floor, sobbing. _'Why did this have to happen? Garu risked his life to protect me.' _

"Pucca, we're here!" A familiar, sweet voice approached.

"Huh? What?" Pucca examined the room. "Oh, sorry Ching, come in." Pucca roughly said. Ching could tell Pucca has been crying lately.

Aybo was just standing there, quietly, trying to figure out what's going on while Pucca and Ching chatted.

"Quien what!" A furious Ching yelled.

"Huh?" Aybo glared at Ching. trying to figure out what just happened in the last few minutes that he has been in Garu's house.

"Aybo, was you even listening!" Ching and Pucca asked Aybo, pissed off.

"Oh…ah…sorry, I kind of drifted into something. Say, what the hell happened to Garu?" Aybo worried.

Though to Pucca and Ching's annoyance by Aybo's clueless self. They told him what happened.

"Man! Quien is gonna pay, nobody kills my best friend!" Aybo sweared.

"That makes 3 of us then." Ching said, who was losing her anger.

"We need to tell someone about what happened to Garu." Pucca suggested.

Ching and Aybo nodded in agreement. Pucca, Ching, and Aybo started walking, and then going their own separate ways. Pucca told her Uncles what she saw at Garu's house last night, Ching told her dad what happened to Garu, and Aybo went to his dad and told him what happened to Garu. Then in a matter of minutes, word got across Sooga that Garu has been killed.

Bruce looked for Aybo, Ching, and Pucca and asked them where it happened at.

"At Garu's own house" Pucca exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll be heading over there. Over" Officer Bruce said, as he headed over to Garu's place.

Pucca just standed next to the Goh-Rong building with Aybo, and Ching. Sighing at what happened to Garu. Pucca could feel a hole in her heart, it's been ripped and replaced with sadness over shadowing her. Until something made her mind stop for a second. She saw Quien, at the edge of her eye, smiling. _'What does he want now? He's going to soon regret meeting me if he is the one who's responsible to Garu's death.'_

"Hey babe, want to eat some noodles with me" Quien purred, grabbing Pucca's hand.

Aybo just rolled his eyes and Ching starred at him, thinking if something is up.

"Just leave me alone, I'm in a bad mood right now." Pucca exclaimed, starting to get more saddened.

"Aww, come on. Maybe I can cheer you up. Just tell, what's wrong." Quien flirted.

"Just leave Pucca alone. She already told you she's in a bad mood." Ching said, hoping that Quien would just go and do something else then bother the three of them.

"Please, just leave me alone. Unless you have something to tell me." Pucca said, starring into Quien's eyes. He had a nervous feeling and then started sweating.

'_Oh crap, I think she's going to find out soon.' _Quien thought, hoping Pucca didn't know nothing to what happened to Garu. _'Well, I did forget that she was sleeping with…Garu.' 'Shit! Now I'm in some serious shit now.' _

_'Quien is the one that killed my Garu? Now he has pissed me off now. Now he's gonna get hurt, no, scratch that, he's gonna get injured. Unless…it was Tobe. No, I don't think he would waste his time trying to murder Garu, even thought he wanted vengance on him, but still. He could be involved in this mess.'_ A furious Pucca thought.

Soon, it only took one minute in Quien's head to do something. 'Run now, before you get into some shit. Do it now, run!" Quien thought, and then he ran off again.

Pucca then starred at Ching giving her a gesture.

"Guys, I think I know who's responsible for Garu's death." Pucca exclaimed curiously.

"Really? Who is it then?" Aybo and Ching asked.

"I told you guys, "I think" I know who's responsible for this. I think it's Quien." Pucca answered, starting to calm down.

"Quien! But he doesn't seem like the type of guy to kill someone, even though he envy Garu." Ching said, wondering if it's true that Quien is responsible.

"I know, but I could just tell it. His eyes explained it all. He started sweating after a second I starred in his eyes. I think he figured that we got him busted. But I'm still thinking…is Tobe involved in this to?"

"Oh yeah I did see him sweating." Aybo said. Pucca and Ching just shook nodded, then Ching added. "So, he's behind this, and Tobe could be with him because he's always wanting to get vengence on Garu." Ching said.

"Maybe, we'll ask him. I know a way to get him to speak." Pucca smirked.

"Alright." Ching and Aybo said in agreement. Then they left to check up at what's happening at Garu's house. To where the hard-fought, skilled ninja used to live.

"You know, I always wonder why Garu always wore those two pigtails." Aybo wondered.

"Neither do I, but I do have an idea to bring Garu back alive." Pucca said.

"Really? Well what is it?" Ching and Aybo asked.

"That….i'll explain later." Pucca said.

* * *

Quien rushed to Tobe's lair. Only three words ranged in his mind _'I'm fucking dead.'_

Quien knew he was gonna get a beating, but from the girl that he has a huge crush on? He did not plan on it so sudden.

Then Quien slammed through the door, and yelled "We're fucking dead."

A few ninjas heard, and Tobe just came out of the shower. "Huh?" Tobe asked.

"We are dead." Quien repeated.

"Wait what! How" Tobe curiously asked.

"Dude, Pucca found out it was _**I **_who killed Garu." Quien said.

"How?" Tobe wondered.

"I don't know, I just started sweating when she started starring at me, in the eyes." Quien explained.

"What! How the fuck can she find out over that." A pissed off Tobe yelled.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter because we're prepared." Tobe said, then started laughing evily.

"I've got my vengence on Garu now, all we have to do is somehow brainwash Pucca to not knowing it was us…..maybe we can make it think it was one of her friends who killed Garu." Tobe exclaimed

"Excellent idea." Quien said. then started laughing evily with Tobe.

* * *

Ok, i haven't updated this in a while. sorry about that. Like I said, i've been busy, who wouldn't be? But yep, you can all say that someone is dead, obviously. And Pucca has a plan? Hmm.

Pucca: "Hey, i heard that. you didn't tell anyone the plan I have to bring Garu, alive again...right?"

Garu: "HEY! I'm right here, and why wasn't I in the this chapter!"

Me: "Because, your dead. Besides, thing are gonna get more interesting next chapter."


	6. A Spirit Awaits

Pucca, Ching, and Aybo stood in front of Garu's house, waiting for Aybo's dad, Bruce to come out.

"So…about that plan Pucca, what is it?" Ching asked.

"What plan?" A confused Pucca wondered.

"The plan where you said you had an idea to bring Garu alive again." Ching exclaimed.

"Yeah." Aybo chimed in.

"Oh, I'm just gonna go to Master Soo and ask him for a potion. If he doesn't have one, I'll just go back in time and go to where Garu got ambushed and where I was asleep." Pucca exclaimed. Ching nodded in agreement and Aybo just starred at Ching. Eventually, Bruce came out of Garu's house.

"Pucca…over." Bruce said in a rough tone.

"Yes?"

"I just checked Garu's blood sample…."

"Soo?" Pucca wondered.

"And….well the killing wasn't pure, it was just a sharp cutting, and it seems like something spilt through his stomach. However, he has little life left but he's still alive. Over" Bruce explained.

"**WHAT!" **Aybo, Ching, and Pucca yelled.

"Shh, don't yell so loud. The old folks get real pissed cause of that." Bruce tried shushing Pucca.

"Sorry, I am just really surprised at the news. I thought Garu was dead." Pucca said, her tone starting to get shaky.

"Pucca, are you ok?" Ching noticing Pucca's shaking voice.

"Yes." Pucca said, starting to calm down.

"Well, everyone thought he was dead. But I have a question for you three. Over" Bruce said

"Well, what is it?" Aybo asked.

"Do any of you know anyone that hates, despise, or is jealous of Garu? Over." Bruce asked

"Well, Tobe wanted revenge on Garu for some reason, so I guess that counts. And I think Quien is jealous of Garu." Aybo told his dad.

"Say, that reminds me. Let's head up to Tobe to see if their involved in this." Pucca confirmed.

"Alright. Let's go." Ching confirmed.

Then Aybo, Ching, and Pucca left Garu's house and ran through the forest and found Tobe's lair. Aybo knocks on Tobe's door which pissed off Ching and Pucca. "Why did you knock on Tobe's door!" Pucca angrily asked Aybo.

"What! I figured Tobe always has a lock on his door or something." Aybo said, trying to defend himself. "Aybo, you are a good friend but sometimes you can be really stupid and clueless at times."

Then at that right moment, someone opened the door. It was one of Tobe's ninjas. "Umm…hi?" the ninja said nervously. **"CHARLES! **I told you to not open the door!" Tobe yelled. Then Charles had a embarrassed look on his face and then walked away.

"Jeez, anger management problems?" Aybo whispered to Ching. "Yep." Ching giggled. Then Tobe turned around to see nobody but the cute, two bunned girl that he despises so much, her best friend, and Aybo, the clueless ladies' man. _'What do they want now! They better not be here to ruin my plans.' _Tobe's mind rang.

"What do you want Pucca?" Tobe asked. "Oh, nothing. But I do have some questions for you." Pucca confirmed. "Yeah? And what exactly are these questions that you are speaking about." Tobe curiously said, wondering what Pucca was gonna ask him.

"Well, to start off. Are you involved with anything with Quien?" Pucca smoothly replied. Hoping to get a answer from Tobe but knowing him, he'll probably lie. "Quien, no. Besides, who is he?" Tobe asked. "Quien is the guy that killed Garu." Pucca refirmed. "I have no idea what your talking about." Tobe lied, eventually he started to sweat which caught Pucca's attention. "Hey, why are you sweating big boy?" Pucca taunted. Tobe tried to get out of this situation, but it was pretty tough considering the circumstances. Then right then, Quien popped up from upstairs. He was heading downstairs to start his next plan until he saw Pucca and her friends. _'Oh crap. How the hell am I going to get out of this situation?' _

"Hey, there's Quien, the guy who killed Garu!" Pucca angrily yelled, as she started to grind her teeth. Tobe turned around and motioned Quien to start running. "Hey, your not getting away that easy!" Ching smoothly replied to Tobe and Quien who was running away from Pucca and her friends, but they easily catched up. Luckily for Quien, he got away from their sight and hid between a few bamboos in the forest. But something mysterious was behind him while he didn't noticed. It was white and clear, and seemed to be spirit. The unknown spirit had long hair that stopped to his chest, had a sword, and had a clear, see-through heart in the middle of his white clothes. It appeared to be a uniform the unknown spirit was wearing.

Quien started to turn around until he saw the unknown spirit. Quien's face went pale as he knows the spirit. _'No, it can't be. Not him!' _Quien yelled inside. "Who are you little spirit?" Quien asked, as it looked like he was talking to himself, in which to his dismay he wasn't. Quien waited for an answer but got a sword slash instead. He got up from the dark grass and the spirit replied _"You don't remember me do you? I'm the two pigtailed ninja that you used to hate so much because you wanted my girl, Pucca. So how has life been? Still failing to get Pucca's attention?" _The spirit smoothly said in a ghoulish tone. Quien did know this spirit after all, as bad as it seems, he had to do something, but what? "No no no **NO! **I thought I had you killed!" Quien yelled at the spirit, getting frustrated at the sight of seeing his enemy, the boyfriend of Pucca. _"Killed? Hell no. You only slashed my stomach, now I'm a lost spirit in the world_…_and we still have some unfinished business to take care of." _The spirit exclaimed as he laughed. Quien didn't like the sound of that. _'It's either run and get out of here, or get tortured, or worse…__**death' **_Quien's mind rang. So Quien ran from the forest, he saw Tobe at the corner of his eye getting the beating of his life from Ching, his crush, Pucca, and Aybo. But he still kept on running but he stopped when the spirit appeared in front of him, smiling. _'HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!' _Quien questioned, getting more frustrated that he has nowhere to go. _"Is someone getting frustrated?" _The spirit taunted him. _"I have more abilities now then when I was a human. So I can shape-shift, teleport, you name it." _The spirit confirmed. As he said this, it was a living nightmare for Quien. He pictured in his mind getting and tortured from the spirit. Then ran as fast as he could near Tobe was at, grabbed his arm, and ran off to Tobe's lair but once again, was stopped by the spirit. "NO! What do you want from my you pest!" Quien yelled, still running into Tobe's lair. Quien closed the door and took deep breathes, trying to ignore what has just happened.

"What was that about and what is that…white thing?" Tobe asked. But right then, the spirit appeared in Tobe's lair which seemed to be pissed off. _"White thing? __**WHITE THING! **__I am a spirit now Tobe. You don't remember me? Your arch-enemy who you swore to get vengance on?" _The spirit taunted Tobe. "Dammit Tobe now you pissed him off!" Quien yelled in horror.

"This can't be happening!" Quien yelled again who seemed to be scared to deaf and frustrated.

"**NO! **I can't take this!"

* * *

Ok, sorry about the wait, I was thinking of new ideas for the story and like I said, things are going to heat up. And this was the start of it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm gonna try to update as soon as possible when i get the chance sense i'm busy with school work and working on my recent project i'm trying to finish (it's a coaster project if any of you what project I was talking about.) You can Review the chapter if you like, I would appriciate the feedback from you guys.


	7. Allies or Foe?

Pucca, Ching, and Aybo was standing in the middle of the Sooga streets in the stary night, wondering what had just happened.

"What the heck just happened?" Aybo mumbled. Pucca shrugged and just walked back to the Goh-Rong with Ching, Aybo followed right behind them.

Things have changed drastically in the past hour. Pucca couldn't help but wonder why Quien was running when he grabbed Tobe from her hands. She knew darn well why she even grabbed him in the first place but Quien running? Was that even possible? Even if he was a jealous asshole and was tough, why run? Was their something chasing him? Or was he just running to get Tobe out of Pucca's grasp.

"Pucca, I think I see something white and clear right behind you." Ching pointed behind Pucca's head. "I think it's..**Garu?** Wait, but I thought he was dead." Aybo chimed in. It only took a few seconds before they heard the ghoulish voice of the spirit. _"I'm dead, but I'm alive as a spirit now." _The spirit told although the spirit couldn't be heard by the other three, he was still visible to them. He wished he could talk to them for one last time, especially Pucca. He knew that she is deeply depressed from Garu's death, but she was still going strong. The way she always tried to keep her head up when the worse thing happens to her in her life only made Garu, the spirit made him realized why he even love her in the first place.

"Well, I think it's time for me to hit the road." Aybo waved and then stepped through the door that was the entrance to the Goh-Rong. Ching followed Aybo in the stary, dark night. Pucca was left alone with only her lover boy's spirit. She couldn't see anything unusual. So she just went in her room and went asleep. The spirit sighed, trying to figure out how to contact her.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Tobe's Place**

"No that was Garu, he was the spirit!" A shaky voice yelled at the top of his lungs. "Garu? That's impossible, he's dead. There is no way he would come back to get revenge…after all I've known him sense he was 6 years old and I was 8. There is possibly no way he would come to take our life, he's to goody-good to do something like that!" Tobe exclaimed loudly. It seemed to be an argument, but why would these two allies be arguing with each other? "Tobe..that's not the point." Quien breathed heavily. "The point is that I took his life from him, and we was plotting this up…..but we wasn't expecting for him to take our lives." Quien wanted to say more, but he had to wait. The emotion that was balled up with anger, horror, and guilt, he couldn't hold onto them anymore. It's like he just suddenly lost control of himself. "Our lives! Nonsense, he is only after you! You're the one who actually killed him just to make some love with Pucca…" Tobe argued, he could not hold a grudge but he did know why the only reason that Quien even wanted to join Tobe. "That is not true!" Quien lied, but the guilt only made him feel worse. "Ok, maybe it is. So what? It's not like they actually had a _real_ relationship!" "Oh really? You've only been in Sooga for only a month now and you think you know half of their relationship! Your kidding me. Even if I hated the guy, You can't mess with another guy's girl, especially if their dating! You've just only screwed up yourself." Tobe corrected Quien. _'I swear, sometimes Quien can be a fucking pain.' _

Only silence filled the room, but it was soon to be broken by Quien who seemed to had enough. "Screw this, I need some alone time." Quien snapped. Then Quien walked out of the dark, wooden lair of Tobe's. Quien walked into the forest, and just sat down on the light green grass. His dark brown hair brushed over his eye as the wind started up in the breeze. He couldn't help but reply everything that had just happened. Quien did know that he couldn't mess with another guy's girl, especially Garu's. But he couldn't help it. He really haven't felt guilt before. Quien just starred at the moon, sighing. He didn't realize that somebody was behind him, it was white and clear, it was the spirit, Garu. Quien turned around but he didn't flinch or run. He just sat there waiting for whatever Garu was going to do to him. It's like he just started giving up to get Pucca's affection, but he haven't. The spirit just starred at Quien, why he wasn't running. _'This is strange, normally he would be running if he saw me. And I would be ready to get back at him…Wait, what am I thinking! I'm a ninja not a murderer. I don't slaughter people.' _Garu's mind stopped when he saw Quien starring at him. He seemed as shameful and sad as ever. "If your still willing to take my life away to, I understand, I did a stupid thing to try to get Pucca from you, but it seemed like our lives are tangled somehow…" Quien moaned, he was going to walk away, but didn't. His gut told him not to which was awfully strange.

'_Lives, tangled? What in the world does he mean by that?' "Very stupid indeed. I was going to get back at you, but I'm a ninja, I don't kill people. However, I won't do nothing to you this time, but be prepared next time." _The Spirit calmly said. Then walked off tohis old house, where he was killed. Quien just watched as Garu walked away. Quien then just walked back to Tobe's lair. _'If Tobe yells at me again, he might as well be lucky that we're allies.' _

"Your back? So have you thought about what happened?" Tobe smirked. Quien just ignored Tobe and went asleep.

* * *

**Next Day**

Pucca woke up dreadfully. For some reason she feels like something is watching her. But what is it? Pucca knew today was the day she had to start her plan to bring Garu alive again. So she quickly got dressed, and did her hair before she came downstairs. She saw Ching and Aybo already waiting for her at a table in a corner. She joined at the group's table. "Hey guys." Pucca smiled. "Hi." A smiling Ching said. Pucca told Aybo and Ching about how her plan to bring Garu alive again. So they started and left the Goh-Rong. They then walked over to Master Soo's place for help.

"Eh, who is it that wishes to see me." Master Soo smoothly replied. "It's me, Pucca . I came to see if you have something that I can time travel with so I can fix some mess." Pucca breathed. Master Soo cocked and eyebrow at her and replied. "Time travel? Oh yes, I have heard about Garu being ambushed and him being dead and I might be able to help you with that." Master Soo said as he holded a metal box, but had different keys and stuff on it. "Use this carefully, this can be deadly. If you mess up once, we can't do it again." Master Soo warned. Pucca heard this carefully and grabbed the metal box. She was ready to restore everything back to normal.

* * *

Ok, I finished this chapter, thankfully. I feel like this is a bit shorter then the other chapters, sorry about that. I'm gonna try to make my next chapter longer. But will Pucca bring Garu alive again? And will Quien and Tobe get along? Or will they keep fighting? Find out next chapter!


	8. Truth Be Told

Right, so i'm back to finishing this story and hopefully making new ones. It's been about what, 2 years sense I last posted an update on this story? Lol, anyways, i'm still trying to figure out the new site layout and stuff, hopefully i'll understand it soon. I should be posting some more on this story before the summer ends (school starts August 29th for me, sucks arse though). Alright, enough explaining, i'll let you read this chapter that you guys waited so long for.

* * *

Pucca was ready to set her life to normal and to bring her boyfriend back to life. She still had trouble understanding the keys on the box that Master Soo gave her though. "Master Soo, can you explain the keys on this box and what they're for?"

Master Soo turned around and nodded. Pucca and Master Soo walked into a quiet room where the two was able to talk in private. After explaining how to use the metal box, Master Soo went to his maidens, and Pucca went to tell Ching about what she was going to do.

"But Pucca, what will happen if something happens again while your gone?"

"Don't worry, i'm sure everything will be fine. Just ignore Tobe and Quien if you see them."

Ching agreed, and went to find Abyo, as always. Pucca was ready to get this over with; the sight of seeing her boyfriend's dead body on his floor motionless still makes her cringe and cry tears of sadness.

"I'm coming for you Garu..."

Just then, time seemed to rewind to the scene where Pucca and Garu were asleep in his house, and when Quien was getting ready to ambush them. Pucca seemed to be in a ghostly figure though, a shadow of herself could be seen and she was able to touch objects. Much to her dismay, Garu was still up, but she didn't bother him, she was just ready to kick Quien's ass and wanted to save Garu, the person she loved deeply.

A few minutes later, Pucca heard glass crashing on the floor. She rushed to see what was going on, and heard Garu's words echo throughout the hall _"A ninja has his ways, punk." _

As soon as Quien was getting ready to swing his sword towards Garu, Pucca tackled Quien to the ground, making his sword fly across the room. "Oh, hey babe" he flirted, but was greeted with a mouthful of fist instead.

"Thanks Pucca, you really saved me." Garu replied, who was still holding his stomach. Pucca whispered "It's because I love you."

"Get off of me!" Quien cried, but Pucca was enraged and just kept hitting him. "Stop, please!" He screamed in a more fearful manner. Pucca finally stopped; silence was heard for a few seconds then Quien broke the silence.

"Pucca...I," "You dare say love me, but try to kill my boyfriend! What kind of sicko are you? I have never met such a person in my life. You can call me such remarks like "babe" and "cutie", but you never, and I mean never dare hurt my friends or my boyfriend! Garu means the world to me, and so does my friends. I wouldn't know what i'd do without them, they have always been there by my side when I need them."

"Pucca, let me explain." "No, let me tell you something. I know you have a crush on me. I'm not stupid, but after what I have just witnessed, I would never go out with you, nor give you any attention. What do you expect me to be, some type of whore who always falls for someone who calls me babe? Many of the guys in the village have hit on me many times, but I would never choose them over Garu. Garu is affectionate, caring, smart, should I say more? From what I see, you don't possess any of these just some guy who's jealous of Garu in my eyes..." Pucca said, pausing to catch her breath.

"Pucca, I think he's heard enough." Garu remarked, putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Quien just stood there, motionless, and shocked from what he's heard. He has always though she was sexy and cute, but he couldn't believe she told him off like that.

"Pucca, you still don't understand. Garu isn't a real man though. He has his girlfriend always having to battle his fights, and can't even knock me out by himself. How can he be the best ninja in the village if all he does is watch his girlfriend fight his battles? I don't understand how you can love him over that." Quien exclaimed.

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about? Pucca doesn't fight my battles, she only comes to my side if i'm injured or something of that matter. I wouldn't see what girlfriend wouldn't help their boyfriend in the time of need." Garu remarked, extremely pissed at Quien's comment. "And who the hell do you think you are coming into my business and talking crap about me. You barely even know me, Pucca, or my friends, yet you flirt with a girl who you barely met at first sight and talks crap about someone you barely know. Truth be told, that doesn't really make any sense."

Pucca got more frustrated by Quien's comments and was tired of hearing him trying to hit on her again when he attempted to kill Garu. Pucca greeted Quien with a swift kick, knocking him through Garu's roof and sent him flying into the air. Eventually he fell into Tobe's lair.

"Thanks for saving my butt again Pucca, I really do owe you one."

Pucca just smiled and snuggled with Garu, soon they went to bed.

* * *

**Tobe's Lair**

Tobe was busy yelling at his clan, like always. Charles kept complaining which angered Tobe. "I don't want to hear anymore. Get out!"

"But sir..."

"Get out!"

"Fine! If you don't want to reason with me, i'll just quit! I'm tired of being bossed around by you for no reason. I'm sick of this crap that you always give me and the others. You act like your all best buddies with that new person, Quien, but you barely know him! Just because you both share something in common, doesn't mean you need to reject your own clan!"

Tobe just stared; he was ready to remark back but Charles already left.

Soon, Quien fell through the roof, he cringed in pain.

"Don't tell me you failed..."

Quien didn't say anything, he was in too much pain to reply.

"How could it be? The plan should've been a success! How could our plan have failed?" Tobe said, wondering how his glorious plan failed. "Don't tell me Pucca interfered again..."

"Pucca is always ruining my plans; everyone single time it seems like I will get my vengence on Garu, she comes and ruins everything! I'm sick of this. I will make Pucca pay for ruining my plans!" Tobe replied with a devilish plan.

"Vengence, will be mine this time, and nothing will stop me this time!"

"No..."

"No what?"

"Don't...hurt...Pucca." Quien cried. After the events Quien has been in, he has regretted trying to kill Garu. Sure, he was jealous because Garu has the girl that he has a major crush on, but that doesn't mean he couldn't change. _"Why did I do this..." _Quien thought.

"Don't tell me what to do, i'm thinking of my plan. Don't disturb me!" Tobe remarked as he walked off into his room.

"Man, he's nuts." Quien said, hoping Tobe didn't hear him.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. I editted the ending and I feel it ends this chapter much better; so for anyone who read this chapter before I editted this, you can check the ending again if you want to see this ending instead. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed this story and who that somewhat kept me motivated. Btw guys, I planned on adding a sequel to this story, but it depends on the ending to it. I had this idea a while ago before the latest update I made, I still have to think about it.

Right, so yeah, review and tell me your idea about me making a sequel to this story or not.


	9. Rebellion and Explaination

Apparently I updated this sooner then I expect to, but that's good, I guess. I have a few more weeks before summer breaks ends and school starts for me so i'll see what I can do within that time period. Anyways, let's move on with the story.

* * *

Tobe was still thinking about his new plan. He still couldn't figure out how his previous plan failed. _"It was so perfect though. How could it have failed?" _Tobe thought as he walked back and forth getting impatient.

"Master Tobe sir! We bough the tools you wanted us to get for your new plan." One of his ninjas said.

"Yes...at least your loyal, unlike Charles." Tobe snarled. "He should have never left me, that was his worst mistake to ever do."

"I miss Charles, Tobe..." One of his ninjas replied nervously. "Oh really? Then why not join him if you miss him so much?"

"Well sir, I was more thinking of bringing him back here..."

"Nonsense! Charles left and he shall never return." Tobe replied back viciously. The ninja just stood there nervous. He didn't say anything back in fear, he didn't want to argue with Tobe, especially about this.

"Seems like you understand. Carry on and let's get started on this plan." Tobe said while nodding his head.

The ninja walked off with the tools, then Quien appeared. He was still in pain but most of the pain has went away. _"Well, at least Pucca didn't knock me out unconscious. Thank god." _Quien thought.

"Ahh, just the man I wanted to see." Tobe smiled.

"Don't start, please, at least not right now while i'm still in pain and in a shitty mood."

"Fine. All I wanted to do was to talk to you about the plan."

"No, I don't want to hear it." Quien grunted.

"Sheesh, what has gotten into you?" Tobe questioned.

"Nothing. Just don't bother me right now. " Quien replied angrily.

Tobe just stared while Quien walked off. "Ok then..." Tobe whispered to himself. Tobe just went along with the day and started working on his "new and improved" plan, as he claims.

* * *

**With Pucca and friends**

"I'm glad things are back to normal now." Ching smiled. "Yeah, things got really weird the past few weeks. I hope this doesn't happen again" Abyo replied.

They walked through the forest until they saw a ninja in a black suit. Pucca was to busy snuggling under Garu to even notice. She was too happy to see him again, she missed him deeply the past few weeks.

"Who's that?" Ching asked. Pucca looked up to see who it was, but she couldn't tell either.

"I can only see his shadow." Garu answered. "We need a closer look, let's sneak up a little bit." Garu replied cautiously.

Pucca and the gang walked up a little bit more to get a better view. They hid under a bush so they wouldn't be discovered by the mysterious ninja. Garu nodded his head, that person seemed familiar. It looks like he's seen that person many times before, but who could it be?

The ninja was just sitting there, unpacking the stuff he took with him. He didn't seem to care if he was being watched or not, and he didn't care about Tobe either. He wanted to rename himself, he wanted to be someone instead of always being part of a rivalry that never seems to end.

"He doesn't seem to be a threat." Pucca said. "He seems familiar; i've seen him many times but I can't put my finger on it..." Garu added. He still wondered who the mysterious ninja was.

The ninja heard some bushes brush together and got curious. "Who's there?" Charles said. He doesn't like being sneaked up on, especially not at this moment.

"Show yourself!" Charles demanded. He was tired of the games and decided to look in the bushes instead.

Charles felt something squishy, and heard giggling and grunting. He pulled his hands away and started blushing. Pucca was aware of the situation, and grunted. "You pervert!" she shrieked. Garu saw this and was enraged. He jumped up from the bush and was ready to beat down the person who touched Pucca.

Charles saw Garu and was shaking nervously. _"Oh man, how am I going to get out of this? Maybe if explain things to them they won't attack me." _Charles though.

"Guys, it's just one of Tobe's ninjas again." Garu said to Pucca, Abyo, and Ching who eventually got up from the bush and stood up. Pucca was dusting off her shirt from the derbis that on it while Ching was too busy giggling.

Charles took a gulp. He wanted to explain things to them but he didn't know how to approach it, and it'll be much harder for doing what he just did a few minutes ago.

Garu was still ready to attack Charles viciously, which made Charles freak out.

"Don't attack me, please! I didn't mean to do it!" Charles cried while going into a defensive stand. Garu just looked at him confused. He didn't know what to say. _"I don't think I should attack him, he seems harmless." _Garu thought.

"Look, I just rebelled against Tobe because i'm sick of his crap. I've had a bad day, I don't feel like getting attacked now." Charles said, clearing his throat.

Garu just looked at him and heard the words _'I rebelled against Tobe' _echoed through his head. 'At least one of his ninjas have common sense' Garu smiled.

"You rebelled against Tobe?" Garu questioned. He still couldn't believe what he heard; his ears must be deceiving him.

"Yes, I did. I'm just trying to find my way through the villiage now. I want to rename myself. I want a second chance." Charles sighed.

"I guess. Tell us more about this later tonight. Meet me at the Goh-Rong with the others" Garu replied pointing to his girlfriend who was standing with Abyo and Ching.

"Ok..." Charles said. He just hoped they would accept him and still not consider him part of Tobe's ninja gang.

Garu, Pucca, Ching, and Abyo started walking off. They were heading to the Goh-Rong since they were hungry from all the walking. As they got closer, they heard yelling. It sounded like Tobe.

"Now what is he up to this time?" Garu grunted.

"This coupon is expired?! Nonsense. You will get me a bowl of noodles, even if I have to force you to!" Tobe said viciously as he grabbed Santa's collar.

"I'm sorry Tobe but I can't do that for you. Coupons can't be taken unless they are still usable. Your coupon has expired yesterday. I'm sorry Tobe but it seems like you will have to pay me instead." Santa warmly said, rolling his eyes.

Tobe was getting ready to snap at Santa and start attacking him, but the door slammed open. Tobe turned to look and he saw Garu and Pucca.

"Put him down Tobe, or you'll be forced to pay a fee." Pucca exclaimed. Tobe raised his eyebrow as he didn't care if he had to pay for someone's injuries. "Fee? You must be joking, right!? I'll never pay for someone's pain." Tobe remarked back as he was bringing his fist closer to Santa's face. Santa started sweating as Tobe's fist came closer to his face. "Tobe, could you put me down please?" Santa asked.

"Shut up! I never told you that you could speak you fatass." Tobe impatiently replied.

"Tobe, maybe you'd like your ass handed over once again?" Garu threatened. Tobe stopped from his tracks to look at Garu.

"Ah, my nemesis. Well Garu. It seems you survived the ambush." Tobe remarked.

Garu rolled his eyes and decided to just end this. Garu gave Tobe a powerful punch to his jaw, which Tobe was holding in pain, despite his dismay.

"Oww, that hurts!" Tobe cried rubbing his jaw. Tobe realized the time and decided to run off. He screamed "We'll meet again!" as always.

It started getting late. The restaurant was going to close down soon.

"Hey guys, me and Ching are going to go home. It's getting late, and my dad gets very angry with me if I stay out past 9 at night." Abyo said. Pucca waved and Garu nodded.

"Alright, bye!" Ching happily said. Garu and Pucca could still hear Ching's giggle, even when she's a distance away.

Garu and Pucca just snuggled for some time, unaware of the time.

"I guess i'll be sleeping at your house tonight." Garu winked. Pucca smiled until she heard someone knock on the door.

Pucca opened the door, it was just Charles.

"Oh, hi." Pucca warmly said.

"May I come in?" Charles asked. Pucca agreed and she closed the door behind him. Charles grabbed a chair and sat with Garu at a table.

"I'm going to go change, be right back." Pucca smiled as she kissed Garu's cheek. Garu grunted a bit and then smiled.

Charles started to clear his throat. Eventually he broke the silence. "Look, I've had a rought time these past few weeks. Ever since that Quien guy teamed up with Tobe, he's been treating me and the gang like crap. I got so fed up which led to my rebellion." Charles sighed, taking a breath.

"We shouldn't have any problems. Besides, you have guts." Gar replied. "I'll talk to my friends about it. I don't feel like doing much now. It's late and i'm tired. You should head off somewhere." Garu exclaimed.

"I don't have anywhere to stay now." Charles replied.

Pucca came down the stairs and Garu noticed. 'Man, she's sexy.' Garu thought.

Pucca heard what Charles said on the edge of the table. "I have an idea. Why don't you stay here, just for tonight." Pucca offered.

"I really shouldn't"

"But I suggest you should..." Pucca remarked back while she smiled. Garu was now wondering where he was going to sleep at now. He nodded at Pucca; she saw this and gestured him."Don't worry Garu, you'll be upstairs with me. You'll sleep in the guest room." Pucca winked. "And you...umm, what's your name?" Pucca asked.

"I'm Charles."

"Ok, Charles, you'll sleep down here on the couch." Pucca said.

"Oh, thanks." Charles said as laid down on the couch.

Pucca snuggled with Garu for a while. Eventually they went upstairs.

"Good night." Pucca said. Then everyone went to sleep.

* * *

Holy crap, long chapter I suppose. This might be the longest chapter this story will have anyways. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks to the people who reviewed. I'll make the sequel sense people have requested me to do so. Anyways, review, flame, I don't care. Feedback would be nice. Alright, i'm done explaining. See you all next chap.


End file.
